


I Win

by whyyesitscar



Series: swan song [2]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyyesitscar/pseuds/whyyesitscar
Summary: Companion piece to Swan Song, Katie's reaction to the events at the end of the story.





	I Win

Katie Fitch was not one for second place. She'd spent her life making sure that the whole world knew who the best Fitch twin was—Emily knew Katie was older; their parents knew Katie was more popular; boys knew that Katie was the fittest. Katie's life was built of hierarchies, small wars she waged every day against everyone. They didn't know they were playing, but they always knew when they lost. Everyone knew that Katie Fitch always came out on top.

And then Emily just had to completely fucking buck the system and die first.

It wasn't that Katie had planned out her death or anything; she wasn't some goth weirdo or anything. It was actually all logic—she'd been born six minutes earlier, so it only stood to reason that her life would be six minutes shorter. But Emily had disappeared in the middle of the night and ended up in America, and Katie had ended up sitting on a beach, watching as Emily died in the arms of the woman who had stolen her first-place trophy.

It wasn't that it was a terrible beach. It was rather pretty, Katie had to admit. The American waves had exactly the same white foam as the waves back home, and if Katie closed her eyes she could pretend that things were the same as they had always been. But she couldn't live in a world where the only colors were different shades of eyelid, and so she had to open her eyes up sometime. When she did, she saw that she was sandwiched in between the world's most dysfunctional siblings, watching as one of theirs held the lifeless body of one of hers. So it wasn't that it was a terrible beach. It was just that she hated everything and everyone on it because, down to every tiny grain of sand, they'd all had a part in destroying her life.

Effy had told her to just sit and wait and Katie had obliged; for the first time in her life, she'd been at a loss for the next course of action. She couldn't see the next move—someone had flanked her troops and backed her into a corner, and surrender was the only means of survival. Katie was starting to learn that time was a crucial part of war, and she was the only Fitch twin left with any.

"Do you think we should do something?" she croaked, fed up with the mortality floating in silence.

"Not yet," Effy murmured in reply.

Katie wasn't satisfied; she'd had all of the time she could handle. "Yeah, but eventually she's going to have to let go. I mean, we have to bury…" She cut off abruptly. Her mind wasn't okay with the idea of Emily being a casualty.

"Katie," Effy cut in. "There's this thing that happens when someone dies, especially when it's someone you love with every fiber of your being. It's called grief. Let Naomi grieve for just a while longer."

"Don't act like I don't know grief," Katie spat back. "She's my fucking sister. Was… _Jesus_." She sniffled. "When this is all over, I'm gonna fucking murder that blonde bitch."

"You'll have to go through me and Cook first," Effy said gently. "That's _my_ sister you're talking about."

"So go take care of her."

"Not yet. Naomi's got a few more minutes."

Katie bristled at Naomi's name. She wanted to do actual bodily harm to the blonde—no one got to mess with either of the Fitch twins and walk away unscathed. Most of all, no one got to mess with Katie's sister and live to tell the tale. (Of course, that was precisely the problem. Naomi had done just that). But Emily had left Katie all alone, and so there was nothing for Katie to be but first. There wouldn't be any more wars; Emily had wiped out all of her opponents. Katie would make today the first day she stopped fighting. It would just be a lot easier to do if she were farther away.

"Is it over?" Cook's voice was broken; it cracked over vowels, chipped away by consonants and responsibility.

"Yes," Effy answered.

"Shit," Cook exhaled. "What are we supposed to do?" he asked forlornly. "What are we supposed to tell JJ and Sam…?"

"Fuck Sam," Katie bitterly spat. "What am I supposed to tell my fucking _family_? 'Your lovely daughter fucked off to America, fell in love with a mermaid, and then sacrificed her life to save her.' That would go over swimmingly."

"Emily was a big girl, Katie." Effy's words were condescending, subtle implications that Katie was tiny. They were reminders of Katie's second-place finish. "She knew what she was doing. You can't fault her for that."

"I don't," Katie replied. "I fault you and your fucked up family."

"Hey!" Cook interjected.

"No, it's okay, Cook," Effy soothed.

"Yeah, but Effy…"

"Leave it, Cook," Effy repeated emphatically.

"I was just gonna say, if she's blaming anyone it should be me," he grumbled.

"Can you please go do something _now_ , Effy?" Katie asked quietly. "I want to get off this fucking beach."

"Sure," Effy muttered. She got up and walked over to Naomi and spoke with her for a few brief moments.

Ten minutes after Effy came back, Emily sat up and waved the white flag of peace.

/

Katie had wanted to go over there the second she saw Emily's feet move; what sister wouldn't? Cook had grabbed her arm. Effy had shaken her head.

Katie had huffed and swatted Cook's hand away. She stood up and crossed her arms, tapping her feet expectantly in the sand. She had wanted to roll her eyes when they'd started snogging, but she was too relieved to see Emily moving again. Besides, she wasn't one to deny Emily happiness…anymore, at least.

When Emily and Naomi stood up, hand in hand, Katie suddenly found that all her impatience had flown out of her. She wanted to storm across the sand, she really did, but her feet had other ideas. They were scared, afraid that when Katie got close enough, Emily wouldn't be real anymore. That maybe Emily would drop dead right in front of her, and Katie would find herself still sitting, eyes closed in fervent fantasy. Katie didn't want to wake up if that were the case.

Instead, she waited for them to find her. Naomi was the first to approach. This time, Effy was the one to kiss her on the forehead before Cook engulfed her in another back-breaking hug. Naomi looked over his shoulder and nodded at Katie, who returned the gesture with a tight-lipped smile.

That left Katie alone with Emily, and she wasn't sure just what she was supposed to say. 'Good to see you, Ems; thanks for coming back from the dead'; 'Was it just a trick of the light, or did you stop breathing for a minute (or sixty)?'

"Hi." A beat. "I'm sorry," Emily continued. She flicked the nail of her middle finger nervously against her thumb, looking like the Emily of old, the one Katie had no problem manipulating.

Katie rolled her eyes, frustrated at Emily's submissive attitude. "Don't apologize," she huffed.

Emily furrowed her brows. "Why not?"

"You came back, didn't you? Good enough for me."

Emily smiled. "Thanks, Katie."

"Although it was a pretty shitty move, dying without telling me."

"Right."

"I'm just saying, some advance notice wouldn't have hurt. Scared the fucking shit out of me."

"The next time I decide to play martyr, I'll let you know first."

Katie threw Emily a scathing glare. "That's not funny, bitch."

The stifled laugh and amused twinkle in Emily's eye said differently. "Right, definitely not funny. Ah, fuck!" Emily, still fiddling with her fingers, had dug her nail a hair too sharply into her thumb. She'd only nicked the skin, but it was enough to draw a thin line of blood.

Katie stared with unusual interest at the trail of red. This was real; it wasn't something Katie would see behind closed eyes or in her dreams. This was reality, and the truth of it was that Emily was bleeding, and if she was bleeding, then her heart was beating. And if her heart was beating, then that meant eventually it would stop again. It meant that Emily had rejoined the fight, and Katie felt her fingers start to shake at the prospect of an uncertain victory.

"Hey, are you…?" It was all Emily could get out before Katie crushed her in an embrace somewhere between a headlock and a hug; Katie all but tackled her to the ground. She clung desperately to Emily, squeezing her tightly whenever her mind drifted into happiness. She kept a close watch on her arms clasped around Emily's torso; if she didn't look away, if she made sure that they moved whenever she wanted them to move, then it meant that this Emily wasn't a fantasy. Touching her was the only way to make Emily real again. Once Katie could be sure of their physical connection, she could work on building up the emotional one, because that one was far more difficult to sever.

"Katie, you're squashing me," Emily grunted.

"Shut up," Katie retorted. "Have you already forgotten about Fitch hugs?"

"Well, I don't remember them being so…lung-crushing," Emily added. Katie flung her arms open, letting go of Emily as the younger twin caught her breath.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was just worried."

"I know."

"That's twice I've thought you were dead."

"Well at least you were almost right this time."

"Oh, fuck off. You even think about trying anything like that again and I'll fucking teleport over here before you have the chance."

"You mean you're not staying?"

Katie was shocked. "You want me to?"

"Of course."

"Uh, excuse me." Someone cleared their throat behind Katie; she turned around to see Naomi standing with her hands clasped behind her back. "Hi. Do you mind if I interrupt."

"Yes."

"No." Katie and Emily spoke at the same time.

Naomi's eyes shifted between the two of them before she spoke up. "Right, well I just wanted to introduce myself. I don't think we've properly met yet." She extended her hand confidently to Katie. "I'm Naomi. Pleasure to meet you."

Katie crossed her arms over her chest. "Got a last name to go with that?"

"Last name?"

"Generally, humans have two names, Naoms," Emily explained, smiling. "Like me, I'm Emily Fitch—first name, last name. Got it?"

"Silly," Naomi mumbled to herself. She glanced up at Katie again. "I mean, no, I don't have a last name. Haven't needed one for a pretty long time."

Katie smirked. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Naomi looked pleased. "Of course."

"How about Campbell?"

"Katie," Emily warned.

"No, Ems, I kind of like that one." Katie wasn't quite sure, but she thought she saw a glint of mischief twinkle in Naomi's eye. "Naomi Campbell. Naomi _Campbell_ ," Naomi tested. She mulled it over before nodding approvingly. "It's got a nice ring to it," she said with a smile.

Katie grinned. "Perfect."

"'Course, you know, if I don't like it, you'd better watch out—I might throw a phone at you." Katie's face fell in surprise. "Don't look so shocked, Katiekins," Naomi teased. "I've been around a lot longer than you have. I'm not stupid." She held out her hand again. "Once again, it's a pleasure to meet you, Katie. I'm Naomi Campbell."

Katie eyed her shrewdly before reluctantly shaking her hand. "Katie Fitch," she offered. "Now fuck off and hug your brother, yeah? He looks like he's about to piss his pants from excitement."

Naomi winked. "See you around, Katie Fitch."

Katie watched her walk away, waiting for her to be out of earshot. "Real charmer you've got there, Ems," she sneered.

"You like her," Emily countered with a wide grin.

"She's not the worst girl you've dated."

"Yes, well, she's the last one I will, so you better get used to her."

Katie looked down, suddenly enamored with the ground. "Do you really want me to stay?"

Emily lifted her chin up. "You're my sister; of course I do."

"You won't ignore me or get bored of me like you did when you got together with Sam?"

"Me, get bored of Katie Fucking Fitch? Never," Emily quipped.

"Emsy."

Emily's smile fell, giving way to a serious stare. "I mean it, Katie. I love you. I want you to stay with me because I need you, okay?"

Katie looked at Emily for a long time, checking to for any hint of doubt. When none came, she nodded and dialed back the vulnerability. "Right, well, I guess you're stuck with me, babes." She grabbed Emily's hand and led her off the beach; Emily motioned for Effy, Cook, and Naomi to follow them. "It's a good thing you've got me here—looks like your life could use a lot of fixing." She could feel Emily roll her eyes. "You're just lucky I like this girl, or else you'd have some major overhauling to do."

Katie didn't miss the eyeroll this time. She thought she even felt a flick of sarcasm fly off of Emily's eyelashes. "Oh, yes," Emily said sardonically. "I don't know how I'd ever live without your constant approval."

"That's what I'm saying; you need me here to make sure you don't fuck up too badly." She smiled cheekily at Emily, letting her twin know she wasn't serious.

Emily mirrored her smile. "Oh yeah, you finished first in the "Sister of the Year" competition." She was joking, too. "Would you like a trophy?"

Katie perked up. "Why, have you got one?"


End file.
